The present invention relates to an improved high protein pasta formulation which when formed into a pasta shape, does not crack or craze upon drying and storage.
Pasta formulations are widely utilized as a food product throughout the world, with these products normally being in the form of spaghetti, macaroni, noodles, or the like. Normally, pasta formulations are prepared by forming a paste of flour and water, occasionally mixed with eggs, with the paste being extruded under conditions of high pressure into a product having the desired final shape and configuration. The flour ordinarily used is semolina, normally prepared as the coarse fraction of durum wheat, and widely available commercially.
Pasta formulations which consist essentially of semolina are frequently low in protein efficiency ratios (PER). The protein efficiency ratio of normal semolina is generally in the range of about 0.75-0.8.
High protein pasta formulations have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,101, issued Apr. 6, 1976. This patent discloses a high protein pasta formulation utilizing a blend of from about 84% up to about 95% of semolina with the balance being undenatured modified whey solids. The modified whey solids are taught to contain about 50% whey protein. By the use of these compositions, the protein efficiency ratio of normal pasta can be increased from below 1 to a value greater than 2.4. It is taught that the protein enriched pasta is more easily extruded into its final form, retains its light yellow or golden color and has a good nonsticky eating quality after drying for 34 hours.
Denatured whey protein has also been used in pasta.
The U.S.D.A. in Philadelphia has avocated such usage for denatured whey protein.
However, the protein enriched pasta product of U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,101 requires 34 hours at 38.degree. C. (100.degree. F.) to dry. In attempting to shorten the drying time to within the commercial range of four to six hours, it was found that the pasta cracked or produced crazing on the exterior of the pasta during drying and storage. The use of denatured whey proteins in place of the undenatured whey proteins shortened the drying time somewhat but did not overcome the problem.
Since long drying times are uneconomical and since cracked or crazed pasta is not marketable, it is necessary to provide a protein enriched pasta formulation which can be dried in a period of time shorter than the time presently required to dry protein enriched pasta without cracking or crazing during drying and storage.